A day at McDonalds
by BlackOpal
Summary: A fluff Madi Sugar Princess and I wrote when I was in the mood for a fluff but couldn't find one. Christian and Satine are at Mc. Donalds, flirting and being in love... read, review and be merry!


Diclaimer: Madi and I _still _do not own any of Moulin Rouge or it characters... as much as we hate to admit it.

A/N: Madi and I came up with this at 12:00 in the morning, while normal people are sleeping. Don't hate us.

Christian and Satine were sitting at a booth and McDonalds 

Christian had ordered number 7 with Dr. Pepper 

They had been seen together so much recently that now they weren't even being referred as two different people, but as christianandsatine 

"Satine, you haven't ordered anything!" Satine looked uninterested. "Look, Satine," Christian said, dipping a french fry in ketchup. "It looks like your blood." he munched cheerfully as Satine glared at him. 

"Ooh, look, Christian," she siad, slurping up some of her chocolate milkshake. "It looks just like your brains." 

"No," He said opening his mouth to reveal food. "This is more like my brains." 

"EWWW!" Satine cried. "That's sick!" 

She threw a piece of her chicken McNugget at him. 

"Least I won't starve." He said. "I eat! Even if it is my brains..." 

" I am so eating," Satine said, cramming one of the aforementioned chicken McNuggets into her mouth and taking a dainty sip of her milkshake. "See?" 

Christian winced as he got a glimpse of her partially masticated and chocolate drenched chicken. 

"Now who's gross?" he asked pointedly, stabbing a french fry in her general direction. Then added..."When'd we get chicken nuggets? You, never ordered." He said, taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper. "You're supposed to act like a lady..." 

"We're sitting at our booth, stupid. Didn't you read the beginning?" She asked, amused at his stupidity. "And you're supposed to be a gentleman." She shot back.

"Yes, but it never said anything about already having food." Christian looked appalled. "You don't think I am?" 

"If I'm not a lady, then you've no gentlemen. It says that in 'Gone With the Wind'" When one of the writers was kicked off line and got back on again after many apologies, Satine gasped at Christian and said, "Can you believe Linds just signed off on us?" 

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault!" Christian said, sticking up for her. 

Satine's jaw dropped. "Christian!" 

"Yes, my darling?" He asked, offering her a sip of his soda. 

Satine's big eyes filled with tears, and her jaw began to tremble. "You love her more than you love me!" 

Jilted, Satine grabbed his Dr. Pepper and retreated into a corner of the booth. 

"No, darling. I would rather share saliva with you then her!" He yelled across the McDonalds, causing several people to stare. He paused, then yelled, "Can I have my soda back?" 

Satine, who had been relenting, grew angrier and threw the Dr. Pepper across the room. "GO AND GET IT!" she screeched 

Christian sighed and got up, walking past Satine, he went to order another soda. 

Satine craned her neck to make sure her snookie hadn't gone any farther than the counter. When assured that he was indeed ordering and not talking to any female, she relaxed.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" The man at the counter said in a monotone voice, he had obviously done this many times before.

"Can I have another large soda, a large butterfinger McFlurry, an apple pie and 2 chocolate chip cookies?" 

The man looked at him oddly but gave him his order. Christian carried it to Satine and handed the tray to her, praying her sweet tooth would get the best of her. 

"Goodies! Alright!" 

Christian smiled, glad that the treats had made her happy with him once again. 

Satine broke off a piece of her cookie and prepared to pop it into her mouth before she saw Christian smiling at her. Sighing, she removed the cookie from her lips and held it out to Christian. "Want it?" 

"No. I prefer soda." He added, taking yet another gulp from his drink. "Besides, I got them for you." 

Satine's eyes got a dark omnious look, and she cleared her throat. "Darling, I don't think you understand." 

Christian, puzzled, waited for her to go on. 

"It's not whether or not you really want a bite. It's the fact that I took it from my own lips to give to you- WHICH MEANS YOU'RE EATING IT, DAMMIT!" 

Christian gulped. "Ok," He said feebly, then smiled. "Were you always the 'take charge' kind of girl, or is it just when I'm around." 

"Only with the boys I like," she teased. "Want a cookie?" she asked forcefully 

Christian nodded, and took the cookie. "Want some of my soda?" 

Satine nodded emphatically "Uh huh" 

And so, the two shared their meal at McDonald's 

People looked over at them of course... they were amazed to see a couple so in love these days, especially at a McDonalds. 

But, at McDonald's, they love to see you smile. 

And that's why they got so many free apple pies.


End file.
